The Reality Is
by Forever-in-love-Skyfall
Summary: I started to confused reality with dreams ever since the accident. Have they ever existed or was I asleep the whole time? This is too good to be true and I am scared to get too attached and wake up with a broken heart and shattered dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Hit 'N Run

_Dear Diary,_

 _I came to that point of my life where I let go of my childhood daydreams…That point in my early adult years where I realized that all my childhood dreams were just fantasy. My younger sister came to me and asked, "So you don't believe that they exist anymore?" Almost tearing up. She looked at me like if I stabbed her and ripped HER fantasies and she is just a teen. Maybe it's her hormones, her period must be coming and she's overreacting._

 _I told her to grow up as I buried my nose into my novel that I was currently reading._

 _xE_

Chapter one: Hit and Run

" _When she was just a girl she expected the world_ _  
_ _But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth_ _  
_ _Life goes on, it gets so heavy…"_

Question: What would a typical 23-year-old woman be doing on a Saturday night? A. Partying. B. Going out for a drink with friends. C. Working. or D. Making babies? (Yes, I said it. Hush) I'll give you a few seconds to guess the correct answer. Go on. Got it? You probably chose one of the answers that I provided for you, but all of them are wrong. Why? Because I am not a typical woman and I am stuck baby-sitting my well grown up 17-year-old sister who is grounded for the weekend.

Yes, my parents called me on Thursday night asking me if I can do them a favor to baby-sit my lovely sister, Alyson.

"Can't she take care of her own?" I almost whined to my mom.

"Please, Eliza. It's just for the weekend." She said.

"But she's 17! You guys left me alone when I was 17." I reminded. I couldn't lie that I had work because I don't work on the weekends.

"She's grounded." I heard my dad almost shouting. I knew that they had me on speaker. They are used to speak on speaker since that's how they communicate at work; always on conference call. Now they have some kind of Doctor meeting in the city that they have to attend to.

I sighed, "Fine."

Don't get me wrong, I love my baby sister but we haven't talked for almost a month since the little discussion we had and now I guess she's acting out on it.

Growing up with her was a little hard because she's about six years younger than me. It took a long time to get a long until we found something that bonded us together, something that we would always talk about, daydream, and watch daily. There was this one thing that got us together that we never got tired of talking about until just recently when adulthood grabbed me by the neck and the responsibilities that I had when I moved out and moved in to my new apartment. That one thing that we never got bored talking about, that kept us up almost all night as we read through fanfiction was the movie Transformers. I was first introduced to it back in high school, I would talk about it with my mom and dad.

My dad smiled and said, "so that's all it took for you to be interested in cars?"

"Not just any car, daddy! These cars transformed into fighting bad-ass robots and…." I would go on in excitement and get mad whenever they would say cars instead of Autobots or Cybertronians. Aly thought I was weird but what would she know when she was only a young kid back then. It was an obsession, I had posters, collected bobby-heads from Burger King, soundtracks, went to midnight premiers, memorized the make and models of each car, trucks and semi's. My sister watched me and started to ask questions, but there was this one question that I'll never forget that she asked when she was 11 years old, "Can we watch Transformers" I think I am starting to like them too." That was music to my ears.

Every weekend we would watch the same movies, read fanfictions, hell, she would even start to write her own stories as if she was in their world. She got more into it than I ever did. Now, after I graduated from college and held an associate in English and struggling to find a job in that field, I let go of my childhood obsession and had to step up. These obsessions won't pay my loans and rent.

It still feels like it was just yesterday when she asked me if I don't believe that they exist anymore. The way she looked at me, like as if I took away her childhood years, like if I had stabbed her and ripped her fantasies away from her even though she is just a teen.

It was Saturday night, and I was laying on the couch with a blanket over my legs. I had my black matte glasses on, my hair tied up into a bun and book in-between my hands. A finger in-between the page that I was currently reading and the page that I was about to read. The living room was dark but the night lamp lit up the corner where I was laying down. My hand absentmindedly searched for my red coffee mug and brought it up to my lips. It was already cold. It always gets cold within five minutes and that's my fault when I had a lot of milk to my coffee. I folded the corner of the page and decided to head to the kitchen to warm up my coffee again. I walked in the dark, I like being in the dark for some reason. I find it comforting even though there was minimal light coming from the street.

I walked towards the microwave and noticed that it was 10:30 P.M., not a noise was heard in the house besides the microwave heating my drink. I found it a little odd…a little too odd.

While I waited for my drink to be ready, I turned toward the kitchen table that was placed at the center of the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza and pulled my phone out and pressed the Facebook app, giving a few posts likes or reacts until one post that I came across letting me know that Aly recently commented on. I read through it.

"Ready to party?" a boy named Charlie asked. He looked like he just hit puberty. I snickered.

A girl named Gwen replied, "Didn't you hear? Little Alyson is grounded." With a laughing emoticon. Their conversations teased and made fun of my sister and she didn't reply to any of them until all the way to the last, "Already on my face, bitches." I dropped my phone on the table and ran upstairs.

"Aly, you better be in your room." I whispered to myself and I ran upstairs taking two stairs at a time. The door was locked, from the gap between the floor and the door I saw the lighting from the tv but no volume. It would be dumb of me to think if she was asleep, I know this trick.

"Alyson!" I banged on the door, "Open the door!" No answer. I banged again, "Aly! I swear to…If you don't open the door this second I will bust in!" I slammed the door with the palms of my hands but not respond. I went to the bathroom to look for something pointy or at least a bobby pin. I found one lying on the floor and took of the small black round cover from the bobby pin and inserted in the key hole and walked in the room. The TV was turned on as I thought, but it was on pause. The window was open and saw a rope tied up so she can climb down.

"ALYSON!" I shouted like a crazy person. I didn't care if the whole block heard.

Xx

To be furious wasn't close to it. My blood was boiling as I tried to call her numerous of time and no response. I tried texting her as well.

 _Answer ur phone!_

Sent her few angry emoji. I don't know where to look for her or where the party is being held. I was driving in the neighborhoods where everything looked calmed. I pulled up to the main streets and parked to look in her timeline and see if I could find any clues. I felt like calling my parents and tell them about Aly sneaking out but I didn't want to get her into more trouble than she already is. But what if I can't find her? I tried not to panic but many things can go wrong. Drugs can be involved and stupid decisions. I shook my head as I placed the phone over my hear as I called her again but no answer. I left her a voicemail, "Alyson Rose Montgomery, you better be dying if you're not answering your goddamn phone." I checked her timeline and it gave a little location from the said post where they could be at. It gave away the name of the town which was only ten minutes away from where I was. Before I switched gears, I heard a loud engine coming from the back. I looked at my rearview mirror and the headlight from the car blinded me for a second, making me look away. When my eyesight adjusted the engine sounded louder and speed past by me real fast. I couldn't tell the make or model of the car, and it was no car but a black truck and few seconds later a cop speeding behind the driver, trying to stop him or her.

It was close to midnight and there's drunk drivers out in the streets, driving reckless. I pulled up and drove to the small neighborhood.

It took me awhile to find my sister. I didn't even bother to look for a parking spot and just stopped the car in the middle of the street and walked inside the strangers house that contained drunk teenagers and smell of bad decisions. I didn't even knock on the door, just walked in and saw bunch of kids dancing to loud music. Few were making out by the stairs, others spilling alcohol on their shirts or on someone purposely. Few girls running while boys chased, others passing blunt in the small circle that was formed. I saw my sister holding the said blunt. My heart stopped beating when she held it between her fingers, like it wasn't her first rodeo doing it.

"Alyson!" I shouted at her but she didn't hear me due to the loud music playing. I pushed past through the sweating teens bodies, one of them being a hand of a boy trying to grab my ass but I stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

"Got a precious cargo there, wanna kick it?" He asked all drunk and liked his lower lip all sloppy. I pushed him causing him to stumble backward and falling on the coffee table, spilling drinks and people shouting, "Hey!" Alyson got up when everyone heard the commotion.

"Hey, you're not invited!" Someone shouted from the stairs and noticed that it was Charlie from Facebook comments.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Just getting my sister." Everyone watched as I grabbed Aly from her hand but she pulled away, "What are you doing?" She asked angrily, "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends."

I scoffed, "These are your friends?" I asked, "Drugging you and offering alcohol?"

"Go home, Eliza." She told me.

"Not until you come with me." She was trying to argue with me.

"I'm staying here with my friends." She argued.

"These are not your friends. They don't know a thing about you and don't care about you." I told her.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "At least they don't ruin your childhood dreams and bond with me." I pressed my lips into a thin line. This is not the place or the time to argue with her. I pulled her by her green and black checkered button down, "We are leaving." I told her. Everyone watching us as we left.

There was a boy by my grey Volvo, "Is this your car?" he asked. I opened the front passenger door and threw my sister in there. "Your crappy car is getting the way and I'm trying to get out." I walked around and faced the jock. You can tell that he was in the football team, his jersey gave it away.

"What's with you girls not knowing how to park?" he remarked. The jock was by the driver's door of my car. His hair pulled back and set up into a man bun, he looked ridiculous. His remark though, had my blood boiling, "How the fuck did you even get a license? Sucking –" I punched him in the eye and got in my driver seat pulling away from the scene. I looked back and saw him covering his eye while people gathered to see what happened.

Alyson looked back too, "I can't believe you just did that."

I felt my knuckles turning white as I held tight on the steering wheel, "Put on your seatbelt." I told her.

"You literally embarrassed me in front of my friends." She cried.

"Seatbelt please."

"You don't care!"

"Alyson, put on your seatbelt!"

I was beyond furious. My sister jumped when I shouted at her and then buckled up. We were at the red stop light, and I can hear Aly crying. I shouldn't apologize but I felt like I needed too. When the light turned green, I saw bright lights from the distance but didn't think much of it.

I sighed, "Those are not your friends, Alyson and I'm sorry if I hurt you." I grabbed her hand put she pulled away, "You used to get me, but now you pushed me away. Just like mom and dad." She said, as she cried and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her blouse. I frowned, she feels alone. But, that shouldn't be an excuse for her to act out like this. I never acted like this when I was her age, but then again, at her age I wasn't partying. I was with her, bonding.

The bright light was getting closer and closer, "Damn truck drivers and their bright lights." I complained and flashed the blinker at the driver. The driver was coming too fast, speeding and it was only a one lane road. The driver was driver on the wrong lane heading right at us and I realized who it was. The same black truck from earlier and the cop behind. My choices were limited and there was no lane for me to switch or no intersection or parking lot. If I swerved, we would hit the ditch and I had to react fast but it all happen too fast.

Instinctively I swerved and the truck didn't stop but almost hit us however, we weren't so lucky. The cop car hit us, losing control of my car and spin. I heard Alyson scream and our bodies being tossed from our seats like rag dolls. The screeching and the glass shattering was deafening, I can feel those little glass penetrating on my skin. Then everything got quiet. We were upside down, Alyson unconscious. I tried to move but I felt pain coming from my neck and shoulder.

"Alyson!" I screamed. But she didn't respond. I started to cry as I tried to call her, blood was dripping from her nose and mouth. I tried to unbuckle myself when I felt the ground shake and the truck transforming, walking towards us but stopped a few feet and transformed back to its usual form. It looked familiar, that black truck looked familiar. I'm probably dying and seeing things.

I started to smell gas but that didn't take my eyes away from the vehicle. I saw a man running towards us really fast. He knelt down and I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear anything. I was too distracted by how he looked and what I just witnessed.

He had pitch black curly hair and white and black beard forming around his square jaw followed by a mustache. His eyes shining bright blue, is that humanly possible? His lips moving and I heard double, "Can you hear me?" He looked worried but mad at the same time. I couldn't react, I just turned to look at my sister and managed to place a hand on my sister's cheek.

"Help is coming." He announced and knew that walked away. I felt the loneliness taking over. That man cost our lives and he just left us here to die. I felt my eyes heavy and I tried to keep them open but it was impossible.

Lyrics: Paradise by Coldplay

Author's note: So I just want to let the readers know that yes, this story is cliché and often written by other authors (Referring to similar ideas). This story is nothing different but I try to make it entertaining. However, I do accept suggestions/advices and for that said, at the end of each chapter (For any chapter that has any reviews written) or the beginning for credits, I will let it be known!


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Or

_Dear Diary,_

 _We've been at the hospital for about a week and then being interrogated by the police multiple of times. Why were we out late? If we were under the influence? That the man or truck that I described was/ IS nowhere to be found. I told Sheriff Lewinski about one of his men chasing that black GMC Topkick, but there's no record of it. I know how bad the accident was, but was it that bad where I am making things up? Or was it all just a dream?_

 _xE_

Chapter two: Crazy or…

" _Falling too fast to prepare for this. Tripping in the world could be dangerous. Everybody circling, its vulturous, negative, nepotist."_

I was back at my apartment and I heard a hard knock on my door. I didn't have to ask who it was since I already know who was behind the door.

I shouted, "Coming!" when I got up from my kitchen stool chair and tried to put on my gray sweater on. It was hard to do so when I had a brace on my left arm and whenever I took my sweater off, the left sleeve of the sweater would be wide. Another hard knock on the door making me feel pressured, "Coming, my goodness with you boys!" I complained as I opened the door. Two tall policemen stood by the door, one of them took off his sunglasses.

"Afternoon Misses Montgomery," the kind police man greeted. He was an inch shorter than his partner, looked like he was in his early thirties probably few years older, with coffee-colored skin and bald with beard which made him look attractive whereas his partner was a taller, pale white skin, black wavy hair which was pulled back but I couldn't really tell how old he could be. He had shades on, covering his eyes and no name badge.

I stood by the entrance, behind the door since I didn't open it all the way, "Hi," I greeted, "how can I help you?" If it was another interview I am going to lose my mind. I have been interviewed three times this week by detectives and officers.

"We came for a follow up." Officer Wilson showed a document from his station.

"But, I've been interviewed already this week." I said, ignoring the paper that he wanted to hand me.

"I understand, ma'am. But it's important just in case we missed any valuable information." Same excuse that was used by the last officer. Do they think that I am lying? I mean, my story hasn't changed. I didn't add or miss anything. His partner held a grim look, like if he didn't want to be here and do his job. I felt a bad vibe coming from him, not trustworthy.

"If we may?" Officer Wilson insisted to come in and I sighed as I let them in.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I lead them to my small living room and my small brown sofa that can only sit two people. I walked back to my kitchen poured myself coffee and offered them some but denied. I came back with a stool and sat down, placing my coffee on my coffee table. Wow, how many times did I say coffee?

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I told Officer Melinda and the officer before her…"

Officer Wilson shook his head, "No need too. We got that part covered, however, we wanted to ask if you remember of the man that you saw on the scene." He pulled out his little note pad, "From what you told us, you said that the one of our members hit your car? Do you remember seeing who it was? Can you describe who was the driver?" Before I could answer, I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. I ignored the first ring and focused on the question, "Umm…" My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out and saw my sister's name across the name. The nameless officer cleared his throat. I looked at him, but I couldn't see his eyes since he still had his shades on. What a douchebag. I pressed the red ignore button and placed the phone on the table.

"I don't remember if I saw who the driver was to be honest." I told them, "But, I do remember the other driver from the Topkick if that helps." Officer Wilson scoot up as if he were about to hear some juicy gossip, "Yes, we got that but I don't mind if you could refresh our memory."

When I was about to speak the phone rang again and again nonstop and I kept on pressing the ignore button, "Sorry," I apologized and texted Aly: _Busy getting interviewed, call you in 10._ And pressed the send button.

"Can we continue?" The officer asked and I nodded, "Yes, sorry – erm…where were we?" I asked.

"The Topkick." The nameless answered bluntly.

"Right. So, I saw his truck from afar…" I left out the part where his truck transformed, they would probably think that I was crazy if I mention it and send me to the nut house, "and the driver came running towards our direction."

"Do you recall how tall he was? What was he wearing? His eye color? Tattoos?" My phone vibrated again but ignored it once more, "Umm…probably 6'1'', he had dark clothing." I Shrugged, I didn't really paid attention to his outfit, "Casual jeans, black leather jacket, military boots. Blue eyes."

"Where they glowing?" the nameless officer asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?" His partner looking at him as well with the same questioning look.

"I asked, where they glowing?" he repeated rather impatiently. He licked his full pink lips when he waited for my answer.

I was confused, "Are you asking me if his eyes were glowing?" It was blurry that night, I thought I did see his eyes glowing. The nameless officer nodded and I tried not to laugh out loud and managed to scoff, "I'm sorry but I may be injured but I didn't hit my head."

"Just answer the question, femme." _Femme._ Where have I heard that before?

I can tell that he was losing patience, "No, his eyes were not glowing." Were they? My phone rang again and decided to answer it otherwise Aly won't stop calling me.

"I'm sorry," I excused myself and got up, "I gotta take this call." And went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I placed the phone on my ear, "What is it, Alyson? I'm in the middle of something important –" I hissed at her but she cut me off, "Eliza, something is wrong. I got this weird feeling…"

"It's the drugs." I told her. She had a concussion and was taking medication for it. She sighed in frustration, "Eliza please, just listen. Are the cops there with you? Is the Damon Salvatore wanna-be there too?" Where was she heading with this? I stood away from the door and stand beside the skin and the small bathroom window and looked outside and saw two cop cars parked across the street.

"Eliza, whatever you do, do not answer any questions and meet me home. It's urgent." She instructed.

My heart started to beat rather fast than normal, "I can't just kick them out." I whispered this time hoping that they weren't listening.

"Elizabeth, look at one of their car."

"I'm looking right at them." I told her.

"Do you see the quote that one of those patrol cars has? Anything unusual?" I squinted my eyes and read the Ford Mustang Motto: _'To punish and enslave…'_ This can't be real. I am imagining this, someone drugged me up. I gulped and let out a small gasp.

"'To punish and enslave.'" Aly said. Their patrol cars usually have the D.A.R.E. motto at the back side by the tail lights followed by the emergency number.

"Meet me home, now." She insisted and then hung up. What am I going to say? I can't just kick them out without an excuse and I can't lie. I'm bad at lying.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles around my eyes due to lack of sleep, my cheeks flushed and freckles across my nose bridge. I can just tell them that I am feeling under the weather? Tired of lack of sleep? I mean it's the truth…

I took a deep breath and prepared to face them. What if they decide to attack me? What can I use to defend myself? I looked around in the bathroom to see with what I can defend myself with and just found a razor. Great. But, what if this is just all nonsense? I mean, Alyson is taking medications with that has side effects. Thinking carefully though, she wouldn't be calling nonstop. I grabbed the razor and walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the men in my living room.

I licked my lower lip and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, a habit of mine when I lie but how would they know?

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to rest up now. I'm feeling tired and sore." I added without thinking and rubbed my neck with my good hand. Officer took the hint but not his partner, "We are not finished." He said. They can't really stay if I wanted to kick them out, not by force either way.

"Officer Cade," that should be one of the many red flags when Wilson called for his partner attention. Officer Cade, short for Barricade. I held tight on the razor when Officer Cade stood up and walked towards my direction but didn't stop. I gulped, feeling the adrenaline rush pumping in my veins. Both men walked out but before Officer Wilson left, he popped his head between the door and the door frame, "We will give you a call to set up a meeting." He assured. I just nodded and closed the door behind them. When I couldn't hear their footsteps any longer, I ran towards the tall windows and they climbed to their assigned car. Officer Wilson left and a minute later Officer Cade left but didn't take the same direction as his partner. He turned left at the stop sign and disappeared into the rural city. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to my car and my phone. I forgot to lock the door when I left and felt paranoid on my way to my parents' home, thinking that Barricade might follow me.

X

I took my new rented car and drove myself to my parent's home which took me about twenty minutes to get there. It usually takes ten minutes to arrive but it was traffic time and kids were just getting out of school. When I got there, I noticed that our parents were not home and Alyson was waiting by door rather anxiously. Before she closed it, she looked outside to see if anyone followed and closed it. She grabbed my good hand and dragged me upstairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"They know." She answered in a hurry.

"Huh?" She pushed me to her bed and locked the door behind her and closed the blinds from her window. Her room was a mess, like a tornado just blew by here. On the floor, books and clothes were sprawled around and empty shoe boxes.

"They know!" She repeated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Cybertronians! Autobots, Decepticons. Transformers! They exist!" She half shouted.

Okay, I don't know whether to lose my shit and get mad at her or ask for more details. I tried to stay calm, "Can you explain yourself?" I tried not to clench my jaw and closed my eyes.

Alyson grabbed her empty shoe boxes, "Our transformers movie are missing." She pointed out at exhibit A then proceeded to her bare white wall, "Posters of them, gone!"

Then went to her small box shelf, "Comics and books of them, pft!"

"Maybe mom took them out." I suggested, "You were getting too lost into it, Alyson." Which was true, way more obsessed than I ever was. Alyson shook her head and laughed, "I knew you that you were going to say that and not believe me." She walked towards her desk and typed in her computer.

"I usually have fanfiction web page open but when I logged in today to read and choose the movie category Transformers wasn't there."

"Maybe there was a website error." I suggested.

"God, Elizabeth. I am giving you all these evidence and you still refuse to believe that they ever existed." She exclaimed. I sighed and tried to calm her down.

"Alyson," I walked towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders, "they are fictional." Again, her eyes started to water up. I felt bad for telling her this but I need to shake reality into her, "I had to grow up and let all that go. It's just a phase."

"What about the cop car?" She pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulder, "He could be a fan?" I suggested. I hoped that I won't get into trouble for kicking them out. Alyson just let the tears flow down to her cheeks and I pulled her into a hug. I kissed the top of her head and tried to soothe her, "It's ok, little sister. I always wished for them to exist just as much as you do." Aly sobbed. Why is this affecting her more than it did to me?

X

I told my parents about Alyson's breakdown before I left back home. They just nodded and told me that they'll keep a closer eye on her. However, they didn't say anything about Transformers which I found a little odd if you ask me.

That same night when I got back home, I laid in my bed, staring at my dark ceiling. I felt the chilly breeze blowing lightly through the window curtains. The streets were oddly quiet at these time of the night. Usually, I would hear music playing during the summer but all I heard is lose shingles hitting the gutters due to the wind. I laid on my good shoulder and faced the window, staring outside for a while. I was starting to fall asleep and I thought I was dreaming too when I saw the black GMC Topkick parked across the street. I snickered and just fell asleep.

So much for wishing, huh?

Lyric: Whatever it takes by Imagine Dragons

Let me know what you think so far. If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will go back to change it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Double U Tee Eff

Dear Diary,

To say that everything is back to normal is an understatement. I guess Aly wasn't crazy after all…I'm confused?

xE

Chapter three: Double U Tee Eff

" _Wake up! (wake up) grab a brush and put on a little make up! Hide your scars to fade away the shake up!"_

Days turned to weeks then a whole month passed by. No more Officers banging on my door and reviewing my report but still pending, looking for the cop car and the man who called for help. To say that everything is back to normal is an understatement, I went back to work and spend the weekend with Alyson while my parents worked at the hospital. Usually, on the weekends I would stay in or hang out with my co-workers but ever since the accident, it made me realize that life is short and we could have died on that day. Only the scar on my once broken arm will remind me of that every day for the rest of my life.

It was Saturday night and our parents were working the night shift at the hospital. We hardly ever seen them as we grew up, they spend the time working since they are surgeons so it was me taking care of my sister and before she was born, they hired a nanny. My sister and I took care of each other, it's how we bonded besides our little obsession that we had. Tonight we ordered take out and decided to watch movies. I sat on the couch with my legs folded underneath me and small container in my hands, eating chow-mein. Aly sat few feet away from the flat screen tv and chowed down on some orange chicken and fried rice. Occasionally her phone would light up whenever she would have an incoming text message or she would be on her social apps not really paying attention to the movie that we were currently watching.

I heard her sigh and laid down facing the ceiling, "If this isn't the most boring day of my life…" She complained. I was probably boring her, who wouldn't be bored of me? Hell, I even get bored of myself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I told her and slurped on my chow mein. Aly flipped around and rested on her stomach, propping her elbows on the carpet and rested her chin on her hands. She faced me, "How come you're not hanging out with your friends?" She asked. I wasn't much of people person, I like being on my own have my own privacy. I never liked getting attached and then feel alone when we go on our separate ways for example with my parents. I don't know what it's like to rely on someone and ask for something – If I ever wanted anything. I got used to with whatever I had at home. I never asked for money even though I did get allowance for baby-sitting my sister. I don't know what it is like to have support or have a shoulder to cry on. I always had to be the one to put on the brave face and whenever something bothered me or felt hurt, I cry it out during the night time when I knew that everyone else was asleep.

Aly waited for my answer, "Because I chose to spend the night with you." I answered while chewing on my food. Aly rolled her eyes, "Do you even have friends?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yah, I work with them."

"That's your co-workers."

"But I hang out with them at the same time. So, it's a win-win." I replied.

"If that isn't the most depressing thing that I ever heard…" She pinched her nose bridge, "You need friends." Okay, she's definitely getting tired of me.

"Eliza, I am not just saying this because I am your sister but I because I love you," I placed my empty carton down. "But you need to make friends. When was the last time you went out on a date?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, are we talking about making friends or dating?"

"Both!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"This is serious, Eliza! You're getting old." Wow, thanks.

"No offence," she added.

This time, Aly sat up and folded her legs underneath her pretzel style. "I overheard my parents of setting up a blind date for you." I am not sure if she's joking or being serious. I looked for a sign of humor but no sings were given. "There's a new intern in their same field and planning to throw labor day weekend bar-b-que next weekend." I feel embarrassed. I felt my cheeks flush and the room suddenly getting hot. So they are paying attention to me?

"Well," I cleared my throat and tried to speak up, "they can't force into something that I am not ready to commit."

Don't get me wrong, I always dreamed of meeting my knight in shining armor, go out on dates, go into adventures, maybe travel and have a family with but whenever I think about, I feel childish for dreaming such thing. Yeah, I had guys flirt with me but I don't know how to flirt back or being asked out. I love reading books, writing and enjoy my alone time as well but that gotta change at some point right? So, what is my ideal man? And then my mind drifted back to the night of the accident, the man that promised for help being on the way.

His eyes glowing and that rough beard growing around his jaw and chin. The man that no one found along with the cop.

I mentally shook my head and sighed, "So, did you ever find your Transformers movie?" I changed subject. I felt like binge watching the whole trilogy and eat some snacks. Aly shook her head, "Nope," she made the 'P' pop.

"I even searched in their rooms, the attic, basement and trash bins but nada."

"Pity." I answered. I wondered where they went? They could not just vanish into thin air, right? Alyson probably misplaced it and doesn't remember where she last left it.

I sighed in boredom, "I wanted to watch them." Until an idea came to mind, "We should hit the video store to rent them and get some snacks. You're down?"

Alyson got up, "Sister dear, you don't need to tell me twice." I smiled.

X

We stopped at our local video store. Alyson was in charge of getting the snacks that were in the different isle while I looked for the movies. I walked down the aisle looking for the letter 'T' since they had them in alphabetical order. Once I spotted the section, I started to search through the stacks of the empty DVD container.

Time Traveler's Wife

Twister

Tillie's Punctured Romance

They Drive by Night

Hmm, maybe someone must've checked it out. But, I didn't find the other three out of the four movie that has been released from the past year. Or maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me and not looking hard enough. I went through the stack one more time. I grunted. How is this possible? I started to find it a little fishy.

"Woah there, can't find what you're looking for?" I heard a male voice coming from my left side. I didn't look up to see who it was and searched for those DVD's at the next section, "No, I am looking for a specific movie but can't find it." I answered but I kind of whispered since I was too concentrated on my goal. The man beside me chuckled.

"Maybe someone else took them." He suggested.

"You're probably right." I gave up and turned around to face him. He smiled at me and offered his hand to me, "I'm Sides by the way." We shook hands but I raised an eyebrow at him, did I hear right?

"Sides?" I asked. He nodded and smiled widely, showing off his straight, pearly white teeth. He had a set of full lips, ivory skin and brown hair which was styled nicely. He was good looking with a charming smile but if it was one thing that caught my attention were his icy blue eyes that were kind of glowing. Sides? As in _Sideswipe?_

"Is that short for something?" I asked out loud, however, I felt like I already knew the answer to my question.

"It is." He answered but didn't tell me what was his complete name. I won't force it out of him, he would probably think that I'm crazy or something. From the corner of my eye I saw Aly talking to a man that looked a like to Sides, "Is that your friend talking to my sister?" I asked as I walked towards her direction.

"Brother, actually. Twin." He answered proudly.

Aly grinned at me when we interrupted their conversation, "Eliza, meet _Sunny_." She introduced. Of course his name would be Sunny, it can't possibly be short for _Sunstreaker,_ right? This man was about just as tall as his brother, the only difference is that he looked more serious, short yet well-kept brown hair, sun kissed skin and stubble beard. His eyes, just like Sides, glowing blue with a hint of red by the irises. Sunny had a pair of straight leg faded jeans and a black V-neck that traced his pecks and six packs. Sides, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of gray pants and a white cotton shirt which also showed off his muscles. I felt intimidated by them.

"I don't think we seen you guys around here?" Aly said.

"It's our first time coming to the video store." Sunny replied and Sides smacked the back of his head, "She meant the town, aft-hat." I held in the laugh but Aly giggled again.

"Well, she could've been specific." He retorted as he massaged the back of his head.

The twin rolled his eyes and Sides answered, "We've been around here but we are always working. This is our first time getting a break."

"Oh yeah, where do you guys work?"

"N.E.S.T.-" Sunny stomped on his brother foot to stop him talking, he thought that I wouldn't notice it, but I did.

"We are in a private team. We can't go into further details. Safety reasons." Sunny explained. I made an 'Ah' sound, letting them know that we understand. My sister and I looked at each other. She was right, something has changed. Someone tapped on the window and we all turned around to see who it was. My heart stopped beating for a just one second when I recognized who it was. The man from the accident.

Even though it was dark outside, he had dark shades on. A pair of black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black jacket. I looked at him and I felt like he was looking right at me until he pulled up his arm and pointed at his watch. One of the brother hissed, "Time for us to hit the road. Bye ladies." Then left. We saw the black GMC Topkick, a silver corvette and a red corvette.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" My sister almost whispered.

"Pinch me, because I think that I am dreaming." I told her.

"I think we are going crazy."

"Ditto."

I didn't move but I felt my sister walking away and walked towards the front desk talking to the sales man. I heard mumbles and papers being shuffled around. I watched the men that we just met drive away to who knows were.

"Eliza, come over here." My sister called. I walked to where she was and she pushed an article in front of me and with her finger, she pointed at the picture. I saw black bold letters that read 'WANTED' along with '$100k REWARD', a man in his late thirties, maybe early forties. He had long light brown hair, small brown eyes, and a short box beard. On his hand, he held a gun pointing at someone.

Cade Yeager.

"Is this a hoax?" I asked the sales man. He scratched his chin and laughed, "Sweetie, he is a wanted man. Dead or alive."

"Why?" My sister asked. The man gave us the 'are-you-serious?' look but still replied, "Because he is hiding Autoscums, that's why. If it wasn't because of them, we wouldn't be in this whole mess and in the new world order!" Did he not noticed those men that walked in here? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? This is too much to take in. Alyson took the paper and stuffed it in her bag, "Thanks for the info." She told him and we left.

We sat in my rental car for a whole good minute and in complete silence. I would open my mouth but then close it when I couldn't for any words. I couldn't form a syllable or force a sound out.

Until when Aly broke the silence, "What the fuck, dude?"

I still didn't say anything, I just let my sister talk, "Either someone is messing with us or…?" She pulled the paper out again to look at the wanted sign. My mind started to wander, what happened that night of the accident? Was it a coincidence that we were there? Was it a mistake? Was there a shift in our universe? Are we still drugged? I felt the need to go back to the scene were the accident happened. I turned on the engine and started to drive, "Where are we going?" I ignored my sister question.

I pulled up to the side of the road and walked where we were flipped. I can still see the gas stain on the asphalt. I crouched down and remembered everything from that night. We were upside down and my sister was unconscious. The Topkick was in front of us but the Ford Mustang behind us, or so I thought.

The Topkick is Ironhide. Barricade was chasing him for something or maybe it was the other way around. What could it be and why? Aly rolled down window from the passenger side, "What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Thinking." I replied back. She climbed out of the car and stood right beside me. I didn't look at, but I just stood up and stared at the empty road, "I think I am confusing my dreams with reality." I feared. If some other fan person would be in my shoes, they would be excited but not me. I have read stories about why this is not a good thing and often being tossed back to the real world where my sister and I belong. Someone ending up getting hurt or worse; dying.

"What are we going to do?" My sister asked. I looked at her. I usually have answers but not to this one. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know." I whispered. From the corner of my eye, I saw something glowing from the bushes beside the road. I walked towards, my sister following behind me. It was a small piece of shard. The same shard that we saw in the first movie of Transformers. This shard belongs to the cube, I remember it, especially with the hieroglyphics designed on it. Is this is what they were going after?

I tapped Alyson's arm, "Give me your paper." She didn't need to ask why and just handed to me. I used the paper to pick up the shard, being careful not to touch it with my bare hands. We already seen what happened to Sam when he touched it. I wrapped it up and placed in inside my messenger bag.

"What are you going to do with it?" Aly asked.

"Find out why this is lying around here like nothing." I replied.

"We have to be careful with it. They can track us down easily and kill us." She looked around to make sure no one was watching, even though we were alone. We can never be too careful in this new world.

We walked back to the car and drove back to my parents' home to drop off Aly and then head back to my apartment. The whole drive back, I had one question in my mind: Why us?

X

Sunday morning I woke up and did my usual routine; go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and put on a pair of faded pink jeans, a dark grey cropped sweater and pair of converse. When I walked in last night I placed my messenger bag on top of the kitchen table and have not moved it since then. I pulled a stool and sat down and took a sip of my hot drink and stared at the bag where the shard was currently wrapped in a paper and tucked away.

I heard my phone ring and I knew that it was inside the bag. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I pressed the green button and put her on speaker, "Hi, mom." I greeted.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulder, "Can't complain." I answered. I couldn't tell her that we went back to the accident scene or that we found a shard, she would flip out.

"Listen, did your sister tell you about the labor day weekend barbeque party that we are throwing?" This is what Aly was warning me about.

"Yeahhh…"

"Well, I would love for you to come and join us. I got people that I would like for you to meet." I can't say no to her or make an excuse, otherwise she'll have my dad call me and somehow convince me to change my mind or plans.

So I just said, "That's fine mom."

"Thank you, sweetie, love you lots!" and made kissing noises. I chuckled then we hung up. The party is six days away from now, so I have almost a week to see what I can do with this shard. But, where to start?

Lyric: chop suey! By system of a down

Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Meet and Greet

Dear Diary,

I've tried it all.

Pinched myself.

Splashed my face with cold water.

I asked my manager to pinch me because I felt like I am stuck in a dream. She laughed and handed me a cup of coffee and went back to her little cubicle saying, "Eliza, you will always be the funny one here."

I am not trying to be funny Mary. I just hate feeling like I'm stuck in my dreams. I wanted to pinch her instead but that may only get me fired.

Damn it, damn it all.

Now, I gotta focus on the shard and look for Ironhide.

Christ, I feel dumb for saying his name. Hell, I even feel weird writing his name. I just shuddered, diary, why does this feel surreal? I gotta do something before this weekend.

xE

 **Chapter four: Meet and Greet**

" _And all the people say_ _  
_ _You can't wake up, this is not a dream_ _  
_ _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being"_

How does one go about and look for an Autobot? Or Cade Yeager that is hiding from the government? Or how does one go about without getting butchered by the Decepticons? Like I have said previously, I have read fanficts of how all of this can go downhill. Believe me when I say this; it is a dream come true but I care for my sister's life just as I care for mine. This is no safe world for either of us, including my parents. I am surprised that they have not said a word about this.

When the sales man said about being a new world order I had to google it. No transformers movie or franchise came up it was quite the opposite. A list of wanted Decepticons, I wasn't surprise that Megatron was the very first one on the list. Cliché. The Government can never decide whether to fight with or against Autobots. It's like a love and hate relationship kind of thing, only that the world is the bipolar girlfriend and the Autobots always proving themselves worthy.

America: Go!

Autobots: We just saved your sorry human asses from Megatron taking over and this is how you repay us?

America: LOL JK But you gotta work with our most prestigious military team and teach them combat fights.

Years later, Optimus makes one small mistake and America right away points gun. Jesus. Then it clicked, I gotta find Colonel William Lenox. But how am I going to do that? I was in my cubicle pretending to do my job and out of worry I would look down at my gray file cabinet were my messenger bag was placed. Yes, I brought the shard to work and yes I know how bad that is. Bite me. I fiddled with my pen and stared at my laptop screen, where or where could I find Lenox?

"Thinking hard there, bud?" I heard a male voice. I looked up and saw a ginger head man holding a cup of coffee. He smiled at me before he took a sip, "Just wondering about something." I answered.

Roger was always into everyone business, asking a bunch of questions like a little kid. He can be kind of annoying especially with that diamond patterned wool vest that he wears and claims that his grandma sows for him and ships it from all the way from Irish. But, he can be helpful sometimes. I twirled myself from my office chair and faced him, his freckled face, his porcelain white skin, and his strawberry red curly hair that looked like a bird nest.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I asked. He smiled, showing off his gapped front teeth, "Sure." He answered. I am not sure what exactly should I ask him without giving away any evidence or getting us in trouble. What if we are not allowed to talk about Cybertronians? Here goes nothing.

I sighed, "If you had something _dangerous_ and you want to report it to the military, how would you do it? Or where would you go?"

He raised a red bushy eyebrow causing his forehead to scrunch up, "To the police station." He answered with a matter-a-fact tone. I knew he was going to say that and going to the police station was the last place I want to be, Barricade could be there.

"But this isn't a police matter." I told him.

"Anything is the police matter." He replied and squinted at me, "What is this about?" Then he whispered, "Do you know about Cade Yanger whereabouts 'cause, I can definitely help you out…" Did he just say Yanger? I raised a hand to stop him from ranting, "It was just a hypothetical question, Roger." He eyed me suspiciously and sipped his coffee. When he straightened up, with is index finger and middle finger her pointed at his eyes then back at me, indicating that he's watching me. Great. I knew this was a bad idea.

I drummed my fingers against my desk. On the last movie that I saw, I recall that Cade was in Chicago fighting off Lenox's Team (Who I thought he was a traitor for switching sides, if you ask me.) But I will obviously not travel half way of the country for that, there has to be another place that they could be located. If I was Cade, running and hiding where would I be? Or if I was Lenox where would I be stationed?

 _Come on, think, Elizabeth!_

I shut my eyes tight, seeing complete darkness and then I remembered the hotline number from Transformers: Dark Side of the Moon. What was that number again? I googled Transformers Hotline and the number popped out within seconds.

 _855 363 8392_

I dialed the number on my phone but didn't press the green button. This is a bad idea, what am I going to tell them? That I have a shard and wish to speak with Lenox? They will send the death squad to my work place! No, I can't dial that number. This is frustrating. My options went from one to none.

It was time to go home. I sat in my car with my hands on the wheel, contemplating on what to do. If God was listening, a miracle is just happening. From across the street I saw the black GMC Topkick and a man wearing military uniform stepping out from the ginormous truck. It was Lenox, no doubt. He literally had to jump out of the truck and close the door behind him. I can't approach him in public and say, hey! I got something that may be valuable to you! I can, however, follow them. I waited for Lenox to come out from the store and then follow them. I kept my distance so they won't know that they were being followed but the drive did feel far and I was about to turn around and find another alternative until the black truck turned into an empty, untraveled road. I saw a military car coming from behind me and I pulled to the side, I didn't want any superstition and have guards surrounding me. The military truck still stopped and rolled down the window, "Are you lost, young lady?" One of them asked.

I lowered down my window, "N-no, I was just making a call." I lied, "Don't wanna talk and drive at the same time. Tying t-to avoid accidents." I smiled as I licked my lips and and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. They looked at me funny but then nodded, "Safe travel." Then left. I felt like I was going to cough up my heart and sweat rivers. I closed the window and looked at the empty road that Ironhide and Lenox took. I lost them, damnit!

I debated whether or not to follow that dark, forest-y road. What if my rental car is not capable for the bumpy road? What do I got to lose? Nothing. I waited a few seconds for the military truck to disappear from my field of vision and pulled up to the said road.

A minute didn't even pass and I was starting to hate my idea. I could get into so much trouble and get send to prison for trespassing. I was about to shift gears and go on reverse until the black GMC Topkick pulled out from nowhere, causing for me to brake right away otherwise I would hit his passenger door with the back bumper.

Lenox got out from the passenger side and walked towards my way. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Is it too late to outrun them? He came over and knocked on my window, indicating to lower it down.

"Why are you following us?" He asked with a full authorative tone.

"You exist." I exhale. In my world he is Josh Duhamel but in this world he is William Lenox. I started to laugh quietly and then quickly, having me in tears.

"Ma'am?" My body started to shake uncontrollably from laughing to hard and then started to cry. Why am I crying?

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" He asked. I didn't answer and he opened the door. I started to hyperventilate and tried to use my hands like if they were fans since I was gasping for air.

"Her heart is beating faster than normal. Should I contact Ratchet?" I heard a deep voice coming from behind Lenox.

"Yeah, go ahead." Lenox agreed and helped me get out of the car.

"Here, sit on the ground." He instructed and I sat down, "Pull up your knees and place your forehead there." He pointed at my knees. I did what I was told, "Breathe in and out slowly." I started to calm down a little bit. I inhaled deeply through my nose and the exhale through my mouth. It wasn't long 'til the CMO showed up with his shining green hummer.

 _I thought he was dead._

I heard a door close and a man with a white lab coat came around. He didn't look to be in a rushed, in fact he looked bothered, like if he had other better things to do. _I would be bothered too,_ I thought. Who has time to meet and aide a fan girl? How many times have they been through this? If they've been through this before…

"What is it this time?" He asked in annoyance. Ratchet wasn't tall but not short either; average height, light brown hair, mid-thirties, fair skin, bags around his eyes due to lack of sleep yet he looked presentable.

"The femme was hyperventilating." Ironhide reported.

Ratchet sighed, "Are you giving her another hard time, Ironhide?"

He scoffed, "I had nothing to do with it." The GMC Topkick replied. Oh, he's friendly alright. Give him a gun bet he would smile ear to ear, talk to him about feelings he will shut you down. I can already tell. I did not have to look up to know that his eyes were on me, hoping that I would vanish. How many times have we come across since the accident? He has not said a word to me nor have I given him the thanks, but should I?

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, "Ma'am, I'm Doctor Ratchet. What's your name?" I looked up and almost flinched when he was close to my face. Ratchet had soft blue eyes a set of thin lips but managed to smile a little showing off his laughing lines and one sided dimple. A square jaw and a small refined nose. He was handsome, I can tell you that. With one hand he cupped my face and with his other hand, he held a pen-like flashlight and checked my eyes.

"Are you experiencing some trauma?" He asked, waiting for my answered. I had to clear my throat forgetting about the first question, "Um- sorry. No, my name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Her repeated.

"Eliza." I told him. He just nodded and let go of my face. He pulled the stethoscope over and checked for my heartbeat, "Okay, Elizabeth if you can do me a favor to breath in and out slowly on my count." He started to count and followed. How is this any real? Should I tell them here and now or wait? I looked up while Ratchet was doing his basic routine. Lenox standing next to his guardian, both of them had their arms crossed across their chest and glaring down at me like a five-year-old with a cookie jar in my hands. Funny thing is that I did not have cookie or jar but a shard.

"Well, she did indeed have hyperventilation but nothing life threatening." The CMO confirmed. He offered me his hand so I can stand up. I dusted my knees and back and said thanks quietly.

"Now that we have that cleared up, what happened?" Ratchet asked as he put his stethoscope away.

"She was following us." Ironhide answered.

"Why?" Ratchet looked at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Lenox cut me, "That's what we want to know."

All eyes were on me. I was the center of the attention now and I don't know where to start. I felt stuck. The only thing that I got out was a scoff.

Xx

Okay, so telling them that I have shard was a bad way to start the conversation. Telling them about their past was a second way to develop a topic sentence and leading to more stern gazes and to demonstrate a point to them about that I was dragged into this universe with my sibling by accident (or so I think) made them look at me like I had a third eye on my forehead. When I tried to pull the shard out, I had two heavy men jump on top of me and push me down to the floor, both hands on my back and my messenger bag being tossed to the side.

Yes, this is good way to make friends.

"You're squishing me!" I breathed in between, gasping for air. I felt like I was blacking out when I started to see black circles due to lack of oxygen. What hurts the most is that the good Autobots where just watching as I struggled, Ironhide included. I was tried to fight them off but these men were too strong.

"Let her go." I heard a deep voice instructing them.

"But Primes…" Ironhide wanted to object his order, "She has a weapon."

I heard footstep and saw pair of shoes but not their faces, "Did she cause any harm?" He asked.

"No, but…"

"Then release her." When Optimus didn't see any cooperation he spoke louder, "Now." Few seconds later, I was release and dragged up like a rag doll. I can tell that I will have bruises for weeks.

"Thanks." I muttered angrily.

I couldn't help but to gawk at Optimus Prime, The leader of the Autobots. He stood tall and firm to his ground, full of confidence and the aura of who was the boss in here. Like in many stories I have read, nothing compared to this moment. He was intimidating and held a serious look. I don't know whether to smile or copy his expression but one thing that I did know is that I wanted to pee in my pants due to fear and excitement at the same time. Optimus was tall than the rest of his team members, his outfit contained a pair of brown cargo pants, a well black fitted shirt that showed off his tight muscles. He had a black, long messy textured hair, a set of chiseled jaw line and a well-defined nose that complimented his face feature. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention but his eyes that held wisdom, respect and care. His icy blue eyes that showed how attentive he is and beside the dark circles around his eyes due to lack of sleep, he looked alert.

"Are you well?" He broke the silence and looked down at my wrists. I didn't realize that I was massaging them but they felt sore, "I'll manage." I answered. I felt like a small trapped mice, cornered in a crowded room filled with tall intimidating men. I was starting to regret for following Ironhide. This was such a stupid idea. Why couldn't I just leave things alone?

"I was informed that you have something to show us?" Who was I looking for in the first place? Lenox right? But I got O to the fricking P-T-I-M-U-S. Should I make a run for it? Only if I want to get tackled down again.

I reached for my messenger bag and everyone but Optimus was ready to jump on me again just in case I decide to do something stupid.

 _Can y'all chill for a bit?_

"Y-yeah," I licked my lower lip, "I was hoping to know to whom I can show this?" I wanted to hand him my said bag but Ironhide stepped in front of him. I swear he was like a rabid dog ready to bite my head off as he protected his leader.

"At ease, Ironhide." Optimus told him. Good, keep him in a leash. Optimus nodded at me and stretched his hand so I can hand him my bag. Our fingers barely touched but I felt a small electrical shot. I pulled back quickly and quietly apologized. That felt weird.

Optimus open the bag and then looked at me with concern, "Where on earth did you find this?" He raised an eyebrow at me. There goes that look again, like catching a five-year-old with a cookie jar. Ironhide took the bag from his hand and then looked at me as well waiting for an answer, "At the accident scene."

"What accident scene?" The leader asked. I looked at Ironhide this time, hiding something? "The night Barricade was chasing Ironhide…" Did I say too much now? Optimus looked at his wing man, his weapon specialist, "You were being chased? Why was this not reported."

Ironhide gave him the bag back, "First of all, _I_ was chasing Barricade and secondly I did not think it was not of importance." I almost gasped, so my accident did not matter to him? My blood boiled.

"My sister could have died, you asshole." I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Okay, I did say too much now.

"You got in the way, femme. What were you expecting? Some saving?" He argued. What was I expecting? Oh, I don't know, not dying? I wanted to punch him so bad but that will only get me two men jumping on me and my hand breaking. It was not worth it.

Optimus got in between him and me, "Alright, alright." He pushed Ironhide back and had a big hand in front of me, indicating to stop. All he had to do is yell, "Fight." If he was the ring leader.

Xx

Optimus instructed Lenox to take me to the 'room' and wait for him until he gets back from the lab. For what? They had to test me if I wasn't intoxicated or have radioactive in my system. All for safety reasons, according to him and Ratchet. I did not read this part in fanfic. I may have missed it.

I was placed in a room, much like the one you see in T.V. when a suspect his held for questioning. Was I a suspect now? No, I came in voluntarily. Even though I may have followed one of his comrades. Lenox was standing at the corner of the room and I was sitting down by a long brown table. Only the pale white walls held more emotions that himself and the cold chills kept me more alert. I shuddered.

It felt like forever sitting here, "Do you know how long is this going to take?" I asked after a while. He shrugged his shoulder, "Could be a minute or the whole day." Great. I was about to say if I could get a bathroom break at least to fix myself up but we heard the door open. Optimus nodded at Lenox then stepped out, leaving me alone with the leader. I sat up straight on my chair and licked my lower lip. I was alone with him and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach making want to throw up.

Optimus walked over and placed a water bottle in front of me, "I assumed that you must be thirsty." I haven't thought about it or felt any hunger.

"Thank you." I answered quietly. Optimus pulled out the empty chair and sat across from me and placed a manila folder at the center of the table.

"Your name is Elizabeth Montgomery, correct?" He asked.

"I go by Eliza, for short." I confirmed. I was biting the inside of my cheek, my body was shaking but it wasn't because I was cold and my hands were shaky as well. I placed both hands on each side of the seat as if that would help stop the shaking.

"Very well, Eliza." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. Somehow that comforted me. I wonder what that manila folder contained, personal information? Criminal record? I have never received a ticket in my life, I never have broken the law or stolen. Hell, I was never grounded and never hurt a single fly.

"First, I want to apologize for how my men treated you. They should not rough handle you like that and treat you with the upmost respect." Why, because I'm a lady?

"Secondly, I want to say that what you are doing is…"

"Stupid." I answered.

"I wanted to say…for a lack of a better word, righteous." He held his smile, "If the shard ended up in the wrong hands, things could have gone, as the human saying goes, downhill." Which was true. Optimus sat up straight and then his smile faded, putting on his serious look now as the interrogation started, "Now," he licked his lower lip, "can you tell me a little bit more about the night of the accident? I want to hear your side of the story."

I nodded, where should I start? "Well, I was just picking up my sister from a party,"

"Alyson Montgomery, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes. We were heading back home when I saw Barricade and Ironhide again…" He furrowed his eyebrows and raised a long finger, "Wait, again? So you saw them previously?"

"Y-yes. When I was on my way to pick up my sister I saw Ironhide speeding fast and shortly after Barricade was behind him. Why? I don't know. I thought that was something you know." I said and he nodded.

"And how do you know who was who?" He questioned. Now this is where crazy was coming.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly." He answered.

He is going to think that I am crazy and send me to the nut house but what do I have to lose? Here goes part of my life story.

"I grew up watching you," He furrowed his eyebrows once more and I blushed in embarrassment, "I mean to say that I grew up watching movies and cartoons about Autobots and Decepticons in my other universe. I read stories about you and the victories you have won." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I explained and he watched me. I had his full attention and it made me feel nervous.

"What do you mean by 'my other universe'? Are you not from here?" He asked.

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?"

I sighed, "This is going to sound crazy," I said.

"I have heard worse." He smiled a little.

I nodded, "Not that long ago, I went back to the accident scene when my sister told me about one of the Officers that interrogated me and her was not a cop, but Barricade. At first, I thought it was stupid until I looked outside the window and saw his car."

"Why were you interrogated by him?" He asked. Now, this time it looked like he was more interested, "I honestly don't know, he was more interested of who I saw on the night of the accident. Or so I thought." I answered.

"But, I kicked them out and told them that I was feeling a little bit under the weather and left. Once I knew that they left, I went to see my sister. I thought she was having a meltdown because our Transformers movies were missing and her posters. Now, at that time she was taking meds for the whiplash she had from the accident. And we decided to let it go until a month later when we went to the video store, where you can rent movies." I explained and he continued to nod, "That's where we met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He looked taken back, I started to noticed that all this information was new to him. With his finger, he motioned to continue, "That's when I realized that something is not right. I felt like I was stuck in a dream until the sales man showed us a paper of Cade Yeager as a wanted man." I waited to see if he would comment something about him but he didn't say anything. Optimus was more interested of my story.

"That's when I had a feeling that something was not right, that maybe my sister was right all this time and decided to head back to the accident scene and that's where I found the shard." I finished my story. It wasn't the whole complete story but I told him what I thought was the most important part. He had a thoughtful look, processing all the information that I gave him. It was quiet for a whole minute and I wanted answers. Why am I here? Is there a way back?

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked down at me, "Of course." He replied.

I pushed my annoying strand of hair behind my ear, "Is it possible that my sister and I were…tossed into this universe?" To their world.

He hummed and placed a thumb under his strong jawline and an index finger under his upper lip, "Could be a possibility. Maybe by accident as well. It's one of those 'at the wrong place, at the wrong time'." I nodded. That kind of made sense.

"Thank you for your time, Elizabeth. You really cleared things up and I started to connect dots with this new information that you provided." He stood up.

"So, I'm free to go?" I asked and he nodded, "Yes. I'll have Lenox bring your belongings and escort you. However, just for precaution, we will have someone parole outside your apartment." He knows where I live? Of course, he has my information in that manila folder and I am held in a military base. Just before Optimus stepped out, I had to ask him one last question,

"Will my sister and I go back to …erm… where we belong?" The leader looked down at the manila folder and with a finger he traced the edges, "That would be wise." Is that a yes or no? And the he smiled, "Farewell Elizabeth, I hope this will be the last time we come across path." Somehow I felt like I just got punched on my stomach when he said that. My heart almost broke in two and I bit my lower lip.

"Goodbye, Optimus Prime." I managed to say even though it sounded like my voice cracked. If I were to ever experience a break up, I don't think that I would be able to handle the shitty feeling later.

Xx

It was Saturday, which means that today was the barbeque party that my mom is hosting for Labor Day weekend. I got there early to help them set out the backyard and showered afterwards. My sister was waiting eagerly outside of the bathroom and that was because I told her about meeting with the Autobots and what had happened. She wanted to hear the whole story again and I got tired repeating myself. I walked to my old room and she trailed behind me like a puppy and closed the door behind her.

I had vintage floral print summer dress lying at the edge of my bed and a matching belt at the side plus a pair of black faux suede almond toe ankle booties to match my outfit. I walked towards my worn out almond color vanity desk where it contained a mirror that only you can see from your upper body.

"So what was it like to meet Optimus Freaking Prime?" My sister asked as she sat down at the corner of my old bed. I heard a smack creak coming from the old springs of the mattress.

"Intimidating." I told her. I decided to pull my hair up into a messy bun and leave a few strands of hair hang out.

"Okay but, was he cute, handsome? Did his eyes glowed like they said on the stories? Was he tall?" I blushed at her questions and she laughed.

"So yes?" She pressed. I tried to focus on applying mascara and add a soft nude color on my lips, "He was okay looking." I answered, but we both knew what I really meant. He was more than just an 'okay' looking. I turned around to face her, "So how do I look?" I asked as I placed my glasses on. I hate wearing contacts and tried to wear my square, black matte glasses most of the time.

"I think you can leave the glasses." She suggested and I shook my head, "I'm not trying to squint all night." I told her.

My sister was wearing a pair of daisy shorts and a black tank top with a pair of converse. Her wavy hair was ironed and let down for the night and had her wrists covered in bracelets and whatnot. She kept it simple but very skateboard-ish style.

We finally decided to walk downstairs once we saw people arriving. Per usual, we greeted few of them, some were introduced to us. After a while, Aly sat at a picnic table and talked to her friends while I was standing with my mom and dad by the grill. My dad was in charge of heating up the sausages for hotdogs and angus for the hamburgers whilst my mom did the rest. I sat down at the edge of the picnic table and took a bite of the cheetoh Puffs.

My dad introduced me to one of his new intern whose name I forgot. He was full of himself, really cocky and self-centered. I saw him talking to my neighbors daughter who was better looking than me and younger.

"Why won't you socialize?" My dad asked when he saw me staring at his intern. I looked up at him; my dad was in his late forties but looked younger than he looks. He had light brown hair which was combed back but a few gray hairs here and there but hardly noticeable, freckles across his nose bridge and soft warm brown eyes. My dad, Harold Montgomery, was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and pair of khaki shorts. He held a spatula on his hand and showed off his big, silver Rolex. My dad is a kind man, any problem that you had he always had an advice.

I popped another puff in my mouth, "I am socializing," I said, "I'm here, aren't I?" He rolled his eyes and smiled, "I mean talking to our guests." I knew what he meant. I was never good at making a conversations or keep one going. But then again, this is just temporary, I am in another universe but they are still my parents. My dad is still himself. I sighed, "Can I ask you something?" My dad turned his back on me for a few seconds to flip the burgers and hotdogs, "Sure, hun."

I licked my lower lip, "Do you ever have the feeling that you're stuck in a dream and don't know how to make it out of it? That your dream feels so real but you know that you might wake up at any moment and everything that you just felt, seen and smell its nothing?"

"Huh…" He scoffed, "That is one good question." He placed the spatula down, "Well, dreams sometimes can be deceiving I'll tell you that. But, you can control it and you can choose when to stop and wake up."

"But what if you can't? What if you can't wake up?"

"There is a word for that," he said and I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's called nightmares." He answered. My dad looked at me with concern, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I was about to answer until I heard my mom calling me from across the yard, "Eliza, darling! Come and meet our guests!" My dad and I looked to the newcomers. I froze when our eyes locked.

Optimus and half of his team were here.

Lyrics: Gasoline by Halsey

First Commenter!

YaahEh: Thank you, I will try to update two or three chapters a week! Patience is appreciated(:

Little side note: This was the longest chapter that I have typed so far, my goodness lololol


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase and The Fire

Dear Diary,

Trouble finds me. As much as I try to avoid it, trouble will always find me.

xE

Chapter five: The Chase and The Fire

" _Let's waste time_ _  
_ _Chasing cars_ _  
_ _Around our heads"_

"Eliza, meet Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots and his comrades, William Lenox, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." She introduced. I knew all of them but one: Bumblebee. My mother pulled me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled, "Gentlemen, meet my oldest daughter, Elizabeth." My palms were sweating. What if they tell my mom about our…meeting?

Optimus stretched out his hand, offering a hand shake, "Pleasure of an acquaintance." What does that mean? The rest gave Optimus the look. The look of 'are we just gonna pretend that we don't know her?' My mom bit her lip and chuckled, "Harold and I met them at work. We were training them for a short amount of time." My mom explained as she bit her lower lip. That is where I get my habit from.

"Ah." I said. Training them for what?

"Your birth parents are great help. Taught us what we need to know in case of a medical emergency." Ratchet explained. Then he offered his hand to my mom and greeted. So my parents know who the Autobots are?

"Gentlemen, come in! Take a seat and have some burgers." My dad greeted and directed them to an empty table so they can sit. Aly rushed to my side and place a hand on my arm, "Is that who I think who it is?" She whispered in my ear. I just nodded as I watched them sit down and my mom served them. My mom waved at me, "Eliza, sweetie, why don't you keep these fine gentlemen entertained?" She suggested but I knew better. I knew what she was trying to do.

I gulped. I felt like making a run for it, trying to find an excuse to leave. My hands balled up into a fist and walked over. _You can do this, Eliza._ I almost tripped on my way there but just brushed it off and pretended as if I dropped something. I sat right next to Bumblebee and across from Optimus. Aly sat in between of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

They all had a plate of food and drinks, I watched how the twins devoured the whole food in one bite. My eyes widened is disbelief.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, where are your manners? Primus!" The CMO exclaimed and Aly laughed. She adjusted very well, but this seemed odd to me. So unreal. Am I going to wake up soon?

"We are one hungry mechs!" Sideswipe answered. My dad placed a plate of food in front of me and I just looked at it. I wasn't really feeling hungry, I was too nervous to eat and I was kind of full of eating puffs.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Sideswipe asked. I looked at him and he was pointing at my plate. Ratchet slapped his hand, "Keep your hands to yourself!" Ratchet was like the mom taking his children to a picnic and one of them not behaving. I shook my head and handed him my plate, "I'm not really hungry. You can have it though." I passed him my plate.

I guess Optimus noticed how quiet I was when he asked, "Are you not well?" I am fine, I just feel a little bit uncomfortable and a little…unease under his constant gaze.

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine."

Ratchet looked at me, "Something tells me that you are lying." Of course he can tell that I am lying, but I'm not going to tell him the truth either. I think I should leave, that would be best.

I tried to relax a bit and smiled, "I'm sorry, I am just not good at socializing." I admitted which was half-true.

"Just like 'Bee." Sunstreaker called the Scout out. I looked at Bumblebee who was sitting beside me and he half blushed. I didn't realize how good looking he was, olive skin tone, stubble beard, short black hair, lean yet masculine. He smiled shyly, "There's no hiding it. I tend to be awkward." He admitted. I smiled back, glad I wasn't alone. Bumblebee is known to be quiet but a loyal scout.

Xx

Lennox, Ironhide chatted with my dad most of the evening, the Corvette twins, Bumblebee and my sister were constantly laughing and joking, the CMO talking to my mom as they told each other their most goriest surgeries that they had to provide and I was standing at the corner of the garage watching all of our guests. It's like I wasn't here and if I were to go missing they won't even realize it. How am I not waking up from this dream?

 _Or nightmare._

I felt a presence right next to me and an arm with a can of pop in his hand, "I assume you would be thirsty." It wasn't a question. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat when I looked into his eyes. What is this feeling?

I took the drink and open the can of coke, I heard the little frizzles when I pulled it up to my lips and took a small sip, "Thank you." I said.

Optimus nodded. He had a water bottle in his big hands, I noticed that it was almost empty. I felt the awkwardness again, _come on Eliza, say something_.

"So, um, w-why erm…" _ohmygosh._

I felt him looking down at me, I haven't realized how tall he was. I wish these butterflies would stop. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, "I'm sorry," I apologized, "you just make me feel nervous." I felt better talking to him with my eyes shut.

"I am sorry if I make you feel that way. If you wish, I can let you be and be on my way." I shook my head right away, "No." I almost shouted and half laughed, "No, it's okay. I'll adjust eventually."

He chuckled, "I hope so." I looked at him again. Now _what_ is that supposed to mean? I took another sip of my drink.

"I see you have someone's attention." Optimus pointed with his chin and I looked to see who he was talking about. It was my mom's intern, the one she was trying to set me up with. I half laughed and rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, that's my mom's new intern. I guess she was trying to set me up with him but I think that he took the hint that I wasn't interested." Why did I say that?

"Setting you up as in going on a date with this man?" Does that sound like jealousy or curiosity? I nodded, "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"You guess a lot."

"Only when I don't care about things." I admitted.

"So you don't care about this man?"

"No. I mean, yes." Why am I second guessing? "I mean, he's nice and all but not my type." Again, why am I saying this? I am just blabbering.

"So what is your type?" What's with the 1000 questions?

I shrugged my shoulder again, "I don't really know." Optimus raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, "What?" I asked. What's so funny?

He just shook his head, "Nothing. It's just that something tells me that you are picky, as you human say." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "I'm not picky. I just never went on a date!" Okay, now why did I say _that?_ I felt embarrassed and I can feel myself blushing.

"Why not?" He asked with full curiosity. I wrapped my crossed my arms on my chest, "How about this, I ask you one question and I'll give you an answer. Then I'll ask you one question and you'll give me one answer, taking turns." He smiled showing off his pearly white straight teeth, "Sounds fair." The leader answered.

Hmm, what can I possibly ask him. What would a fan girl ask her favorite hero? A. What's your greatest strength? B. Who's your enemy? (I already know the answer to that) C. Why did you choose the semi Peterbilt as his alt-mode? Or D. What's his favorite color? Any smart fan girl would ask all those questions but my dumb-self asked the wrong one.

"So, why are your teams working with my parents? I thought your race was more advanced than us?"

"I thought we were asking one question at a time." He called out, "Oh right sorry. First question, why are your teams working with my parents?" I repeated the first half.

"Sometimes, when we are out in the combat field our fellow comrades require immediate medical assistant and having Ratchet as our only CMO along with his assistant, Jolt it can be too much to attend to multiple men and bots. So, if we can train more, then that would be wise and save times and even lives." He explained, which made sense.

It was his turn to ask me a question, "How long have you been knowing about our existence?" That was a good one. I licked my lower lip and had to think for a moment, "It would have to be when I was sixteen. There were movies, cartoon shows about you guys and those who were really a hardcore, obsessed fans about Transformers, they write stories about it of being in your world." I explained and noticed that he was deep in thoughts, "Or in a parallel universe." I shrugged. I guess you can say that it was a great escape when one gets lost in their own stories and think about what if you were in that life?

"Why would they do that?" He asked, completely breaking our rule.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Write stories about being in our world? It's far too dangerous."

"Well, we know that but we do it for fun. For the thrill of it and sometimes because we get bored of our real life." Like I said: A great escape.

"Where you bored of your real life?"

"Hey, I already let you ask two questions." I pointed out and he chuckled, "Yes, I guess you did." His smile was everything and perfect. I love the way his dimple would form and despite the fact that he looked tired, he still managed to pull himself together and stand tall. If no one knew who this Mech was and told them that he is not a real human, they would say that you are crazy. He looked like a regular, but a person of importance talking to a no one. I am just a no one. Yet here he was, talking and maybe acting like he cares for me but maybe he pitied me.

Xx

Labor weekend was fun but it was time to get back to reality and work. It was lunch time and I was eating my peanut butter sandwich with a side of potato chips and a cap of 7up. I was sitting in a group with my fellow co-workers, conversation about who's weekend was best. I just listened but didn't pitched in, I felt like observing today but my mind would drift off to this past Saturday and the small conversation with Optimus Prime.

"Hello?" I saw a pair of hand wave in front of me. I looked up and it was my blonde manager calling for my attention, "I asked how was your labor day weekend?" but smiled with a hint of humor that glittered in her eyes, "I think Eliza is in love."

Roger perked up, "How can you tell?" I started to blush and Mary pointed at me, "Well, look at her; that smile and the blushing. She hasn't been paying attention to our conversation either."

Mary picked up a celery and placed it between her lip, "So who is it?" She asked.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about?" I stuttered as I pushed my glasses up to my nose bridge. I'm not in love, she's crazy.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes, "You may not be able to admit it, but others can see it. Go on, spill the beans." She crossed her long skinny legs, "What's his name? Is he handsome? Where does he work?" I felt a drop of sweat rolling down at the side of my forehead. All eyes were on me now waiting for an answer.

When I was going to answer (not that I was going to give any details) our receptionist walked in into the room, "Elizabeth?" I turned to look at her, "Yes?" I answered.

"You got visitors." She announced. I wonder who could that be?

"Maybe is her secret admirer." Mary whispered, pretending like if I didn't hear but she did that on purpose. I just shook my head and walked towards the receptionist desk. On my way there I just smiled dumbly but when I reached to the main desk I stop midway. I felt like my blood ran cold and the room suddenly turned cold.

"Hello, fleshling." He greeted with a smile. The receptionist gave him a weird look thinking what any other regular would think of a cop, _did he just say that?_

Barricade stood in front of me, just a few feet away and my gut told me to run. He pulled out a gun and the receptionist screamed and everyone looked up. Suddenly we heard Mary scream pointing who at first I thought was at me until I heard a mechanical swirling and clings and realized that the office printer was no longer where it was but in the air flying around the room. People started to run for their lives and I did too but before I could spring, Barricade grabbed me by the arm tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grinned rather mischievously. I reacted fast but was probably the worst mistake ever; I punched him scare in the jaw only making me pull back in pain. Barricade doubled back losing balance and his sunglasses falling off from his face. He pulled up right away and looked at me with those dangerous red optics, "Oh, you're gonna wish you never have done that." I sprinted away and I heard him shout behind me. I went straight to the elevator and pushed the buttons really fast as if it would help to get here fast. People were pushing through the stairs down instead and I followed. I got lost in the crowd before Laserbeak and Barricade could even find me. I didn't bring my phone with me to call for help.

We heard gun shots and explosions coming from above us and people were tripping over when running down the stairs. It was a chaos.

My heart was racing and my breathing shortened. I don't know where I was heading too but I was just running. I kept on looking back and saw more Decepticons coming our way. It was erratic. Gun shots were heard everywhere and people were falling down the streets, dying or crying for help. I was about to cross the street until Barricade pulled up. How did he get out so fast? When I tried to run the opposite direction I felt claws penetrating through my shoulder blades and screamed in pain. Laserbeak tried to pull me up and I tried to hit its bird-like legs but it was no go.

"Let me go!" I shouted. Barricade walked towards my direction and pulled off his glasses. With his hand he grabbed my face forcefully when I tried to look away, "Where. Is. The. Shard." He asked through his gritted teeth.

"I don't know." I cried, "I don't know what you're talking about!" He scoffed, "You know damn well what I am talking about." His face was inches away from mine. My feet were off the ground and if I tried to kick him Laserbeak would probably kill me here even if I tried to move and twist, I would probably bleed to death.

"If you don't tell me, whatever happens next will be on you." He threatened. I bit my lip and tried not to say anything, I just wanted to cry in pain. My vision was getting blurry due to my tears.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I cried out.

"Wrong answer! Laserbeak take her!"

"With pleasure." The assassin answered. And just like that, Laserbeak pulled me up and almost dragged me until he got a good grip of me. I screamed, cried and begged to let me go and when I thought I was done for, he dropped me in front of a burning house.

My parents' home was on fire.

I gasped, my parents, my sister!

"Aly!" I shouted and tried to run towards the house but Laserbeak pulled me back, "Let me go!" I shouted.

I saw Aly walking out of the house in a hurry and fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing. I need to help her!

"This is what happens when you help out the Autobots." Laserbeak whispered in my ear. I cried, "You still think you are stuck in a dream, Elizabeth?" I felt his slimy tongue trailing around my neck, "Because this is about to turn into a nightmare."

The house started to fall down piece by piece and I tried to run towards my sister until I felt a needle being inserted at the back of my neck, making my body numb and seeing double vision.

Where are the Autobots?

Where is Optimus?

Xx

I felt a burning sensation coming from my shoulder. I tried to swallow but it was impossible when my mouth was dry and when I opened my eyes, I felt foggy. I tried to move but I felt weak but I managed to move my head around and realized where I was; some type of a cell. It was dark and cold in here but that wasn't the worst part yet. From the corner of my eyes I saw something red blinking from up corner wall and a dark figure. It took me a while to realize who it was.

"Ready to talk, Elizabeth?" His voice was so low but menacing.

I coughed and tried to produce saliva, "Where's my sister? My parents?" I felt wires sticking on the side of my head and seconds later it felt like I was no longer in the room. I saw two body bags inside the coroner van. I chocked and sobbed, they killed my parents.

"You killed them." I sobbed.

"No." Laserbeak answered, "You could have prevented this. Their deaths are in your hands." My vision came back.

This pain that I felt is not because I was currently injured but that type of pain knowing that your parents live got taken away and you won't be able to see them again. To see their smiles, to hear their laughs, to feel their hugs…They died because of me. Not just them but people from the office as well, and other civilians. All of them.

"Just kill me." I whimpered.

"Oh no." I heard wings flapping once and realized he was next to me again, whispering, "If I kill you, you might not wake up from this dream. If you die here, you'll die in your other world." This is what he was good at; manipulating fears.

"If I kill you, you will never ever wake up." It was no longer a dream. It's a nightmare.

Xx

I would wake up once a while but drift back to sleep. The pain that I felt was unbearable and I felt really weak and fatigue. I think they consider it and let me die. Every time I would close my eyes I would see the body bags and my sister. I wonder if she was still alive and with the Autobots. I wonder if they realized that I am missing and if so, where are they?

I felt someone nudging on my arm. I open my eyes and see dark figures with red glowing optics. I couldn't tell who they were but whenever they would speak, their voices sounded far, "Where is the shard?" They would ask.

"I…don't…know…" I could barely talk. I felt something cold running through my veins and then a minute later, I felt wide awake. I was in a lit room and saw a small spider like moving around the room, speaking in gibberish. I can tell that I was in infirmary room when I saw scalpels, needles and other surgery instruments spread in front of me on a silver tray. They want to get me to talk. I was alert. I looked around for a way to escape.

To my luck, I saw a window open but it was too high up, no human would be able to climb or jump to that window. Unless if you got on a chair and stretch. I saw the little spider bot move around. It was Scalpel. I recognized him by his accent and its big glasses covering most of its face. I can easily take him out before anyone else comes into this room. But, what can I use to take him out with? There were mostly pointy instruments in front of me. I grabbed the scalpel and got off the bed and walked towards Scalpel and when he turned around, ready to jump on me I managed to stab on his left optic.

"Ah! You vish!" He cried out. I quickly grabbed a chair and stretched as far as I could and pulled myself up. I can feel my dried wounds from my shoulder opening up again. Once I got out the alarms went off. I don't know where I was, meaning where I was held hostage I guess you can say. If I was outside of the city limit or at some empty warehouse all I knew that this building was infested with Decepticons and if I don't run for my life, then this time they will kill me. I sprinted into the forest and looked back to see if I was being chased.

It wasn't long when I heard mechanical whirs, tires screeching and loud engines. I felt the drug wearing off and I started to feel weak by the second. If I collapse, I will die here and probably leave me to rotten. I was bleeding heavily from my shoulder and I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I was too far in the forest and there's no going back. I didn't know where I was heading or if I was going in circles until I just decided to fall down. I was running barefooted, ripped clothes and injured shoulder that require stitches. It was probably infected.

I leaned against a tree and looked for something to defend myself with. All I could find was twigs and rocks. This won't cause any major damage to the Decepticons. This rock is like a pebble to them. I just let it go and accept my fate. Maybe this was meant to be; to die and never wake up. I felt my eyes heavy and my body shivering due to the cold plus pain everywhere. My eyes wanted to shut and felt like everything was spinning. I heard leaves crumbling but I didn't bother to see where it was coming from or who it was. It probably was one of the Decepticons.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a panic voice. The dark figure crouched in front of me and placed a warm hand on my check, "Elizabeth! Stay with me. Primus!" He ordered. I tried to keep my eyes open and saw blue optics glowing in the dark forest.

"I'm tired." I mumbled but what I really meant to say was Optimus. It was him who found me. This time he cupped my face, "Stay awake, Elizabeth. Stay with me." He instructed.

"I can't. I'm…cold." I felt too lazy to even talk. This time, I felt a jacket wrapped around me and being lifted up in bridal style.

"Hold on." He told me but his voice sounded distant.

"I'm…tired." I repeated again and my eyes finally gave in. I blacked out and don't remember the rest after that.

Lyrics: Chasing cars by snow patrols

Reviews:

shadowheart31: Thank you :3

Guest on chapter 3 and 4: Thank you so much! Patience is virtue ;)


	6. Chapter 6: It hurst too much to move on

Dear Diary,

I wish I didn't have feelings. I don't like to feel anymore. I want that delete button.

God, this pain is too much and it's consuming me. I can feel myself going numb.

xE

Chapter six: It hurts too much to move on

" _I'll forgive and forget_ _  
_ _Before I'm paralyzed_ _  
_ _Do I have to keep up the pace_ _  
_ _To keep you satisfied"_

They had my parents' funeral arranged but I didn't attend to it. It was too much for me to watch as they lower the casket six feet below the ground. The house was burned down to ashes so there was nothing to recover whatsoever. My sister constantly knocking on my door in my assigned room to 'talk' but I can't bare to see her cry again. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, I feel like fading. I get this tightness feeling on my chest when I want to sob but I hold it in until I take a shower and let it all out. It's when I know that no one will hear. I see their eyes and optics on me when I would walk down the hallways or sit alone in the cafeteria, wondering when will I have a breakdown. It's like they are expecting it but they are just wasting their time.

Every sunrise and every sunset is another day wasted without my parents. They died so young and they always talked about dying of old age. Laserbeak voice will forever be imprinted in my head: _You could have prevented this. Their deaths are in your hands_. Every time I change, I can't even look at the mirror without looking at my scars as a daily reminder as to why my parents are under a tombstone.

Good people don't deserve to die only bad people deserve it.

I should be taking care of my wound but I deserve the pain. Every time that I stretch, I wince in pain and then exhale that little breath that I hold in. I pulled my shirt down and proceeded to put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. I walked towards the small bathroom (every room had their small bathroom minus the shower head), and turned on the lights as I walked in. I faced the mirror and was greeted by someone else. A woman looking back at me, but it wasn't me; she had dark circles around her eyes, red eyes due to crying, skinny arms of eating little to not eating at all. She wasn't smiling, she didn't look friendly at all. Sadness had her all wrapped up and consuming her. That woman is me.

I can feel Laserbeak whispering in my ear, _You could have prevented this._ Why didn't I just tell him where that piece of shard was? Why was I protecting the Autobots when they didn't protect me? Was it a coward thing to cover them and risk my own life? Was my parent's life worth it? I don't deserve this at all.

 _I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I hate him. Optimus, their lives was in your hands._ He could have prevented this. I heard a soft knock on my door. I quickly wash my face and mouth and walked towards the door.

 _Speaking of the devil,_ I thought to myself. I haven't seen him since my parents' funeral, and I tried to avoid him at all cost.

"Yeah?" I asked bluntly. Waiting to see what he wanted. He looked sad as well, and he should be.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing?" He asked. Is he being serious right now? How am I doing?

"Fine." I answered. He stayed quiet for a little bit and I was losing patience, "Is that it?" He just came to ask about my well-being? Because he is just wasting time here.

"I just wanted to see how you are copping." He answered. Did he wanted me to say that I am not doing well and cry in front of him? Because I am pretty sure that he will lend me his shoulder that I could cry on but I refuse to do so. I refuse to cry in front of him and if anything he should be apologizing for my parents' death instead of apologizing for my loss. He should've been there but it was my fault as well for trusting them. They can be good sentient being but my life was not worth the risk. Mine nor my sister.

Optimus saw that I wouldn't budge, "If you need anything, let me know. Anything at all."

"Can my sister and I go home?" I asked but I didn't sound so hopeful, I knew what his response would be.

He didn't want to say it but had to so I can hear it, "You know I can't allow that. Safety reasons." He excused. I slammed the door in front of him and continued to fix and remind myself how I got involved in this and why it is my fault for letting my dreams and fantasies get in the way.

It was after dinner time when I walked out of my assigned room. I had nothing to do and nowhere to go and just like any other day, I just walked around the building to the point that I get lost and finding my way back to the room at the end of the day. However, the only difference today was that the further that I walked down the hall I would hear a loud bang. The past days I would walk at this same hallway but today there was some kind of movement coming from one of these rooms.

 _BANGBANG_

I felt my shoulder tense up. Those bangs were gun shots which means that there must be a training room close by. My legs wanted to run so I can find that room and my heart was beating fast. I wasn't sure if I was feeling nervous or scared. Down the hall there was a big room with big squared windows – at first I thought that it was a show room and every time that I would pass by the room was locked and the lights off. I stood in front of the window and saw no one in there but there were targets hung up at the far back of the walls and bullet holes in one of them. I decided to walk in.

The room felt cold and I felt unsafe here – the feeling that I shouldn't be here. There were several training booths and on each booth it contained a small screen. I walked up to the first booth and looked at the screen; it required some type of password. I kept on walking down towards the last booth. From the corner of my eyes I saw a black pistol. Without thinking, I went over and stared at it. I wanted to grab it to see how it felt in my hands but what if I get caught?

Also, who is dumb enough to leave guns laying around like that too? Would it be stupid of me to grab it or was it stupid of whoever left it there unattended?

I slowly reached for it. I held one of the many dangerous weapon in my hand and it felt _so_ wrong. How could officials hold this in their hands or in their holsters without fearing that it can go off? How can they hold a gun in front of their victims and pulling the trigger to end the other victim life? How can they hold danger and face danger at the same time?

With both hands I held the grip and placed the pistol in front of me, pointing the gun at the target. I placed my index finger over the trigger as it itched to fire. I felt my palms getting sweaty as I held a weapon in my hand. It felt so good yet so bad in my hands. I somehow felt powerful and I wondered if that's how the rest of the world feels when they hold a weapon in their hands whether it be a gun, a knife or a bomb.

"What in Primus name are you doing?" A voice boomed in the room making me lose grip on the gun. A hand flashed from underneath me and grabbed the gun before it hit the counter. It was none other than the devil himself: Ironhide. Staring down at me angrily like an angry old man yelling at teenagers for stepping his lawn. My guess that this man lawn was his shooting range and I just trespassed.

"What is it with you humans grabbing what does not belong to you?" He exclaimed angrily as he started to pull the gun apart into pieces like nothing.

I felt like a mouse cornered up, "I'm…I'm sorry." My voice was barely audible.

"Do you even know how to hold a gun? Do you know dangerous this is?" He talked me down as if I were a toddler getting caught for drawing on the walls, "Why are you grabbing what is not yours?" Why is he asking so many questions? I wasn't going to let him talk me down.

I tried to stand my ground, "Then why are you leaving the pistol lying around like nothing if it's too dangerous?"

"Do I really need to explain to you the dangers of it? I don't need to explain myself." He grunted. His blue piercing eyes glaring into mine feeling like he would swallow me whole into the dark abyss.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Not my fault you have a lose screw in your noggin'" I pointed at his head and he rudely pushed my hand away, "Don't touch me."

I scoffed, "Rude." I wasn't afraid of him like how I was when I first met him but I still felt intimidated by him.

Ironhide picked up the dismembered pistol and put them away, completely ignoring that I was there beside him. I noticed that he was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, black combat boots and black muscle shirt. His hair contained a pillow mark – never having time to do his hair but caress his weapons.

I licked my lower lip, "Are you always in here?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" He asked abruptly.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation, jeez."

"I don't like to converse." Of course you don't. _But you do like to yell_ , I thought to myself.

Ironhide made me move aside so he can punch a code on the little touch screen. Then a small drawer pulled out where he placed the weapon in, "Is that where you put away the guns?" I pointed.

"Do you see another drawer opening?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Again, rude.

I was about to ask another question but he cut me off before I could even breathe out another word, "Don't you have someone else to piss off?"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Ironhide was facing me this time, towering over me just like the rest, "I know what you are doing and I'm not going to let it slide just like Optimus did." I felt like I just got punched. He stepped back so he we can have space between us, "All he is trying to do is help you and all you are doing is making him feel ten times worse. We get it, it's our fault. Move on."

"Move on?" I questioned, "How can I move on when my parents died?"

"So did my creators and do you see me leaking about it? Stand your ground or move on." Ironhide was not letting me have it.

"If you want to point fingers for your creators' death, you are pointing at the wrong one." Is he saying that it is my fault? My fists were balling up and anger was creeping up on me, I can feel her whispering in my ear so rage can take over.

"Maybe you should have left us alone on the day of the accident." I mumbled. He glared at me angrily, "I could have done a lot of things." He responded.

I walked back to my assigned room and slammed the door. I felt anger running through my veins, I wanted to punch something. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs until I can't scream at all. I wanted to fade into nothing. I paced back and forth from the door to the window debating what I should do. Where should I go? What _can_ I do? I don't want to sit back and wait anymore. It is not going to get me anywhere while Barricade and Laserbeak go around tormenting innocents. I sat at the corner of my bed and grabbed the pillow, placing it on my stomach and hugged it tight. I couldn't hold this feeling in anymore that I just buried my face in it and screamed as loud as I could and collapsed back of my bed.

 _If you want to point fingers for your creators' death, you are pointing at the wrong one._

It was noon time and I decided to let my pettiness go, it was doing no good to me to hold anger and locking myself in the room. I was getting nowhere with that anger and I needed some type of release. After the little discussion with Ironhide I stayed in my room for a week and no one looked for me. I think they just gave up on me and I don't blame them, I would have done the same thing. I was starting to feel – _heavy_ for pointing fingers at the wrong person. You know how that feels? Blaming someone for something they were not at fault but tried to save you and your sister's life the least? I did not even say thank you.

I was at the cafeteria, sitting alone while the rest were with their friends talking and eating. I felt their eyes on me, but I highly doubt that they were talking about me. With my fork I picked the broccoli and set it aside. I was just messing with my food and not really eating, I only took two bites of my grilled sandwich and a sip of my soft drink. I should probably go apologize to Optimus, that's the least I could do. I should look for my sister too even though I pushed her away. I placed my elbow on the counter, raised my arm upwards and rested my head on my hand.

"You think they're going to grow a pair of legs and run away?" I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind me but I didn't bother to look up, "Probably. If they want to survive and not get butchered by my deadly weapon." I answered. I looked up and saw none other than the wanted man in the country; Cade Yeager. He had long brown hair, short stubble beard, hazel eyes with crow feet at the outer corner. However, he managed to look the 'bad-boy' for a single father. Cade pulled off the black leather jacket and a pair of boot cut jeans.

"May I?" He pointed at the empty seat right next to me. I shrugged my shoulder, "Go ahead." Cade pulled out the chair and sat down, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I am assuming that you already know I am." It wasn't a question, but I guess he just wanted to confirm.

I sipped on my drink and looked at him, "I would be lying if I say no." This time he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"You and your sister look a-like. If I didn't know who you are, I would assume that you two are twins."

Is he flirting? I can't tell…"I'm older than I look."

He chuckled, "Well, yeah I know that now." There was a silence between us. I seriously don't know how to keep a conversation going.

I cleared my throat, "So you met my sister?"

"Yeah," He scoffed, "she's quiet talkative, I'll tell you that. And all that screaming, I thought I was going to lose my hearing." I laughed quietly. I couldn't say that she's a fan of his, but if we were to meet the real him, Mark Wahlberg version, we would have died of excitement. This moment though, I didn't feel the need to.

No one P.O.V.

The leader watched Cade interact with Elizabeth who managed to make her smile, even if it was for a little bit. He hates to admit it but she did look the worst but, that was nothing new to him, it was something the leader saw on the daily. Optimus was curious to know what they were conversing but he respect their privacy – something that humans value dearly. Elizabeth sister pulled up from behind the leader, watching him watching Eliza.

"She'll come around." Aly told him as she placed a hand on his strong arm, "Eliza is not the type to hold grudges."

Optimus looked down at the younger sibling, "I will take your word for it, Alyson." And walked back to his bay.

Song: Crystalized by the xx

Hello my fellow readers!

I have returned! But it won't be for long and reason being is that I have moved, therefore, my new apartment does not have Wi-Fi yet BUT I am using the hotspot BUUUUUTTTT when I use it, is for my children to watch their cartoon on my laptop LOL When I do receive Wi-Fi signal is at work so I will take advantage of that. With that being said, please do bear with me until further notice. I will try to post a chapter per week!

REPLIES TO COMMENTS:

GUEST: THANK YOU DARLING!

LUCIUS'SGIRL23: THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! IM JUST AS EXCITED AS YOU ARE!


End file.
